


Sus

by BlueMoon2002



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon2002/pseuds/BlueMoon2002
Summary: The wacky misadventures of the crewmates and imposters in Among Us. Some of y’all may relate.(These are based on my own personal experience playing Among Us! Hope you enjoy!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Faker?

**Author's Note:**

> As you’ve probably read already, these will be based on my own personal experiences playing Among Us. There might be a few headcanons sprinkled here and there, but mostly just to explain the game’s mechanics. This isn’t a very serious fic, and all of the chapters can be read as one-shots. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, most of these should take place on the Skeld. I’ll specify when otherwise.

Today’s tasks were simple for the plucky crewmates. After their meeting in the cafeteria (with the usual suspicious glances-you never know when an Imposter is in your midsts), Cyan followed the herd into the admin room, their card out and ready to go.

They were the first in line, and so they swiped theirs first. Much to their pleasure, the card reader was kind to them and accepted the read. It wasn’t so fortunate for Lime. Their muttered swears were Cyan’s farewell as they opened a wall panel to repair the wires there.

Their task list said they also had to fix the wires in cafeteria, and so they proceeded onward towards the wall panel there. They opened the panel and began aligning wires.

The blare of the emergency meeting alarm was Cyan’s only warning before they were warped to the cafeteria table.

“What?” Cyan asked. Their voice was drowned out by the chorus of voices demanding to know what was going on.

“Alright, alright, settle down, everyone!” Red shouted. Everyone went silent. There were a few glares through helmets; nobody liked having an early meeting.

“What?” Pink asked.

“What’s the meeting for?” Black snapped.

“I don’t want to alarm anyone,” Red said, “but Cyan’s faked like three tasks.”

Cyan practically leaped out of their seat. “Excuse me!?” They shouted. “I was in admin! I swiped my card!”

“Didn’t hear the beep.”

“You did too!” Cyan protested.

“Nobody pays attention to that,” Blue muttered.

“I was doing wires!”

“The bar didn’t go up,” Red said, gesturing to the large green bar on the wall. They had the same one on the mini computers that gave them their tasks.

“The bar doesn’t go up until you do all three!” Cyan shouted.

“I don’t know, they’ve got a point,” Green said.

“They do NOT!”

“Who are we voting?” Yellow asked.

“I’m skipping,” sighed White.

“Yes, please do!” exclaimed Cyan. “I didn’t fake,” they snapped at Red.

“Are we voting Cyan?” Asked Purple.

“No!”

“I dunno, Cyan. You looked like you were faking.”

“Come on, Red!”

“I’m voting for Cyan,” decided Orange.

Cyan fought the urge to swear at them.

This... was so stupid.

The voting wasn’t unanimous, but it was too much for poor Cyan. As they dragged Cyan through the airlock and plunged them into space, their only satisfaction was that all the crewmates got to see the truth in the airlock.

_ Cyan was not An Imposter.  _


	2. Definitely Faker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink wasn’t the best liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big oof

Pink _had_ admitted to their Imposter partner before starting the mission that they weren’t the best liar. And to not blame them if they got voted off early.

However, they’d promised they’d try.

...That was easier said than done.

The problem with being Imposter was that, despite being handed mini computers with a list of tasks, they couldn’t actually... do them. They were Imposters. The Skeld couldn’t outright say IMPOSTER DETECTED every time it was infiltrated, but there were subtle ways to expose an Imposter. Imposters can’t get scanned. Imposters can’t do any tasks, because the ship doesn’t register them as crewmates. However, thanks to their shapeshifting abilities, they can fit into the vents.

But scanning and venting weren’t Pink’s problem at the moment. It was faking tasks.

The day had begun and they’d traveled to admin. Alone. They swallowed nervously and figured they’d just fake the task and move on.

The card swipe intimidated them. Not because all the crewmates complained about it, but because they didn’t have a card. They were an Imposter. They’d snuck and lied their way onto this ship. Of course they wouldn’t have one.

They started miming a card swipe just as Red came in. And stared at them.

They started sweating from beneath their helmet.

They waved shyly.

Red didn’t move.

Finally, they gave up pretending and just moved away from the table, praying it was enough for Red.

But Red started running towards cafeteria.

Pink panicked.

They started following, not to kill, they weren’t ready for a kill yet, but to plead. To try to explain themselves. They needed to lie, just as they had been taught-

_EMERGENCY MEETING!_

Pink tried to sink as low in their chair as possible.

“It’s Pink,” said Red.

Pink flinched. They darted pleading eyes towards their parter. Blue didn’t say anything, but they could _feel_ the disapproval.

“How’s it Pink?” Asked Yellow.

“Why are we here?” Complained Cyan.

“I was doing reactor!” Groaned Green.

“It’s Pink,” Red repeated, pointing a finger at them. “They faked card swipe.”

They all turned to look at Pink. They groaned.

“Just kill me.”

After that, it was easy for everyone to make a decision. Pink was dragged to the airlock and thrown into space.

“I’d like to say some last words!” Pink exclaimed.

“What?” Snapped Orange.

“I’d like to apologize to my partner for being an idiot!”

In the back of the pack, Blue face-palmed.

Pink gave them one last sheepish smile before they were ejected.


	3. Definitely Faking This Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had a nickel for each time I’ve been falsely accused of faking card swipe, I’d have two nickels. Which isn’t a lot, but it’s weird that it’s happened twice.

Blue didn’t know what the fuss was all about. It wasn’t too difficult to complete the card swipe, at least not for them. Then again, their parents had made them practice. A lot.

Someone needed to fix the card swiper if there was so much trouble with it.

They swiped their card as easily as they could fix wires, and got up to keep walking, waving to Red as they passed by.

_ EMERGENCY MEETING! _

Blue fought an urge to sigh as they were brought, along with everyone else, to the cafeteria table.

Cyan lifted a finger (they must have called the meeting), but then Red interjected before a word could come out.

“Nice try, Blue.”

Everyone turned to stare at them.

Blue scowled, but since no one could see it, they crossed their arms.

“What do you think you mean?”

“You faked card swipe.”

“I  _ what _ ?”

“Bar didn’t go up.”

“It did too, idiot!” Blue argued. They were  _ not _ going to get voted off just because this doofus was blind.

“Then prove your innocence!”

“I have shields,” Blue snapped.

“Okay, then we’ll watch Blue do shields,” Purple decided.

“I’ll watch him,” said Black.

“Uh, I called this meeting because I saw Yellow vent,” Cyan muttered.

“What? No I didn’t!” Yellow exclaimed.

“You did, though. I saw you.”

“So we vote Yellow?” Green asked.

“I’m voting Yellow,” said White.

“B-But-“

“I’ll watch Blue do shields,” Black said again. Blue nodded their thanks. They then shot Red a glare.

Blue also voted Yellow. Just in case Cyan wasn’t fooling.

“Hey! Wait!” Yellow protested.

They were thrown into space anyway.

_ Yellow was An Imposter. _

With the meeting over, Blue marched right down into shields. Then turned to give Red a scathing look as the lights turned on.

Red at least had the decency to apologize for almost getting them thrown off the damn ship.


	4. I Gotchu Fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I’m utterly useless as Imposter, other times I’m pulling those sick plays. You know what I mean?

Yellow had been nervous when Red’s body had been discovered.

However, it seemed they’d timed their kill just right, since no one suspected them. There was definitely an argument or two, but no one was ejected, and Yellow-and Orange, their partner-were still on the ship.

It wasn’t easy pretending to be getting their job done, but Yellow wandered the ship trying to make it obvious they were doing something, while in reality they were looking for their next target.

They passed by Cyan in nav, but they didn’t go for them. Instead, they waved.

They hesitated because they worried it would be dangerous for them to strike. Killing is only half the battle; there was also the task of getting away without being caught.

So they chose to follow their partner.

They traveled across the the other side of the ship, finding Orange in cams.

“Heya.”

“I’m gonna vent, keep an eye out, will ya?”

Yellow nodded, and Orange climbed down into the vent.

Only for Yellow to hear a gasp of breath behind them.

They spun around to find Black staring at the vent, then turning to run for the button.

In a split second decision, Yellow snapped Black’s neck.

They ran into security and climbed into the vent.

“Yellow?” Orange whispered.

“Black saw you. I took care of it.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I got you.”

The two climbed out in electrical, then hightailed it away from the room-and the body.

The Imposters managed to complete the mission before anyone found the body.


End file.
